Simple Things
by by7the7sea
Summary: John is taking a first step and needs a little assistance getting started on his human life. This could be set between the time they destroyed the Machine (and saved the world) and John leaving the subway with Jedikiah. This was just an idea that came to me and I had to write it down. It's just for fun.


Simple Things

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

xx TTP xx

John was getting frustrated. Having limited contact with humans since leaving Ultra meant not needing a phone to contact anyone. Telepathy was such a nice, quick easy way to communicate with others and cell phones had changed quite a bit in the last six years.

"It's okay, John," Astrid said soothingly. "I'll help you figure this out."

They were checking out cell phones and there were so many different cell phones, plans and providers, it was overwhelming for John.

"Not sure I'm ready for this," John sighed and started looking for the exit.

"Look at it this way, in the world today, this is a necessity. And with your transient life, it would be really helpful to have a way to get a hold of you." She knew there were a lot of decisions he had to make about how to proceed with his life. This was just the first step.

John's life certainly had been turned upside down, when he lost his powers. He was still trying to figure out what he should do, where he should live. It was tough living in the Lair for many reasons. The biggest one ... being reminded every day of what he lost. Adding to that was being a burden to the others. Cara glossed it over saying they were happy to help. They all owed him so much, he was not a burden. She wanted him to stay there, she needed his presence to support her. But he knew always having someone teleport him topside when he wanted or needed to get out would get old fast. Following four miles of steam tunnels was an option and worked occasionally, but took quite a bit of time. Although, the tunnels were useful when he needed time to think.

Charlie was glad to have him around too. Part of him wanted to stay for her and Cara, but he also knew he needed to get on with his human life. Make his way apart from the Tomorrow People. Not abandoning them completely, but he needed to start over. So he found himself with Astrid looking at cell phones.

"Here you go, John, this is the latest and greatest they have to offer," Astrid said holding up a smartphone that was almost as big as a tablet.

John looked at the price and shook his head, "Don't think so, how about the oldest and barely useable? That might fit my price range."

"What is your price range again?" Astrid inquired.

"Well," he started looking through his pockets, "about $100." He had pawned a few of his possessions to get that much. He almost gave up his lucky leather jacket too, but Astrid insisted it was a necessity to keep warm in the winter. She also knew he didn't want to let it go either. John briefly considered asking Jedikiah for money, but he wanted to make it on his own or at least try to.

Proceeding with this new life, also meant doing it the right way. No more "no finger" discounts. John would have to earn a living and pay for things like normal people. This was one of the scariest ideas. He hadn't had a need for money or a job. Here he was in his mid-20s and never had a paying "9-to-5" job. What would he even be able to do? His skill set was a bit limited. There aren't many jobs that require fighting for your life as a requirement. Maybe, if he was lucky (he had to scoff at this thought), his tinkering with various machines and computers could lead to something. Then again his gun and fighting skills could be useful as a police officer or security guard, but he wasn't anxious to go into such a dangerous field at the moment. Maybe in a few years once he became more comfortable in this life, he would seek that out.

"What about this one?" Astrid asked holding up an older flip style phone. "Wait, on second thought, we should find you a newer one ... one with GPS."

"GPS? Why?" John was a bit confused.

"It will help you navigate New York. I can't always be your personal guide."

"Oh, right." He blushed a bit remembering how bad he got lost the last time he tried to make his way around the city alone. Astrid sent him on an errand to see how he would do on his own and he failed miserably. It was almost funny how easily turned around he could get. Teleporting had been such a quick way to get around. With teleporting, he didn't need landmarks and road signs to let him know where he was. He just thought about where he needed to be and he was there. While they didn't use their powers in front of humans, having survived on his own for so long, he was quite adept at teleporting without being spotted.

A saleslady finally made her way over to the pair. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please. This fine young man needs to buy his first cell phone and is having trouble figuring out the right one for his needs."

"His first cell phone?" The salesperson looked John over again. "Really?" The shock in her voice made Astrid laugh.

"Well, he's been living under a rock," Astrid winked at him, "so I told him it's about time he joined the 21st century."

John just rolled his eyes.

The saleslady directed them to one of the displays and started going over each option. After a few minutes, they found one that would be just right. It was a moderately priced smartphone with a pay-as-you-go plan looked to fit in his budget. John agreed to the smartphone once he realized he could use it to stay in contact with TIM.

"Well, that worked out better than I thought it would," Astrid said as they left the store. "John!" She grabbed him as he was about to walk into a passerby because he was busy playing with his new "toy". "Watch it, buddy. You need to pay attention here."

"Woah, that was close." John almost dropped the phone, so he pocketed it. "Guess I can figure it out when I get home."

"Astrid! There you are!" Astrid's mom called to her as her parents came around the corner.

"Hi, Mom … Dad" she said as she gave them both a quick hug. "This is my friend, John."

"Hello." John replied and shook her Dad's then her Mom's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Astrid's dad said. "Well, are you ready to go, Astrid? We can't delay our plans much longer."

"Yes, we just finished up."

"Sorry for derailing your evening, but thank you for giving her a moment to help me."

"Not a problem, but we do have to get going now," said Astrid's mom. "Bye, John."

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Finch," he waved to them and said, "see you later, Astrid."

"See you later, John. Have fun with your new phone." She smiled and waved goodbye to him.

As John made his way back to the Lair, he realized he forgot something. He stopped and dug out his new phone. Then, using speed dial that Astrid helped him set up, he placed his first call on his new phone. "Hi, John. Don't tell me you are lost again already?"

"Hey!" he laughed, "No, I just forgot … to thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Any time, John," Astrid said smiling. Through the phone, Astrid could hear the announcement that the next Downtown train was two stations away. "I believe that's your ride. Don't miss it!"

"I won't, but if I do, I have an app for that," John said grinning. He ended the call and headed down the subway stairs to catch his train home.


End file.
